


Sweet, Perfect, Not-So-Innocent

by can_i_slytherin



Series: S.P.I (Demon!Shane) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ryan, Power Bottom Ryan Bergara, Riding, Top Shane Madej, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: In which Shane teases Ryan, so Ryan fights back.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: S.P.I (Demon!Shane) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Sweet, Perfect, Not-So-Innocent

It had been six months since their investigation of the Kinsell House and, subsequently, the exposure of Shane’s demonic nature. But, little had changed. 

They still filmed for Unsolved. They still had movie nights. They still went out for breakfast, lunch and dinner; to clubs with the Unsolved Team. But, each was done with more sexual and romantic tension than the last. 

Thus brought them to the latest affair of the Ghoul Boys. 

As was Unsolved tradition, the Team met at some seedy club in lower LA to celebrate the finale of another brilliant season, with explicit instructions from TJ and Devon to ‘dress to impress’. 

Shane had taken that a little  _ too  _ literally. 

The navy blue, halter neck, cropped vest was tight, stretching deliciously over his chest and exposing his semi-toned arms. He’d never be as muscular as Ryan, but he had enough to take away some of his gangliness. He’d thrown on a pair of sinfully tight, low-slung, black skinny jeans with the top, feeling a flutter in his stomach at the exposed skin of his midriff. 

He peeked his head out of the bathroom, making sure that Ryan wasn’t in the bedroom, before sneaking in to grab his shoes, a pair of plain black vans. He shoved them on and paused in front of the full-length mirror to admire himself. 

Ryan was going to  _ lose his mind _ . 

He stepped out into the hallway, freezing on the threshold of the bedroom as a curl of apprehension settled in his stomach, but quickly shoved it away. He was a decades-old demon, if he could protect Ryan from other demons, then he could wear this outfit in front of him too. 

With a burst of confidence, he strutted down the corridor, pulling his shoulders back and holding his head high as he entered the living room. 

Ryan was on the sofa, back facing him and scrolling through Facebook on his phone, but, upon hearing Shane enter the room, turned the screen off and shoved it into his pocket. He turned in his seat, smiling wide until he let his gaze wander over Shane’s outfit and his grin took on a darker edge, something suggestive and heated creeping into his expression. 

His human pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, chewing on it softly as he drank in the sight of Shane in a crop top and form-fitting jeans. His eyes were darkened, pupils blown wide in desire, and his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed in an attempt to wet his too-dry mouth. 

Shane tracked the movement, a small growl of desire tumbling from his lips before he could stop it and shivered at the answering rumble from Ryan. Shane flashed his True Eyes at Ryan, eyelids heavy, and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. 

Ryan trembled at the show of power and climbed over the back of the sofa to stand before his demon. “You look gorgeous, baby,” he whispered, his voice a low growl, thick and heavy with arousal. 

“All for you,” Shane murmured, shifting from one foot to the other as a flare of lust heated his inside, something akin to the burn of Heavenly Fire. 

“For me?” Ryan purred, pressing a hand to the centre of Shane’s chest before walking him backwards into the wall. He held him there with two fingers over his heart, staring up at him with a heated gaze, and grinned salaciously.

Shane might have been a decades-old demon, but he was  _ weak  _ for a pretty, muscular boy and Ryan. Oh,  _ Ryan.  _ He ticked all the boxes. With a single look, that man could have Shane on his knees, begging for more. 

“You bet,” Shane confirmed. “It’s only you. ‘M yours.” 

Ryan chuckled lowly and rose up onto his tiptoes, attaching his lips to Shane’s neck for a brief moment, sucking a pretty mark into the pale skin. “That’s right, baby, all mine.” 

Shane gasped, bucking forward when Ryan slipped a thigh between his legs, and let his eyes flutter shut, his heartbeat roaring in his ears as he fought the urge to forgo clubbing and take Ryan to bed. 

“We-” Shane cut himself off, letting out a deep keening sound when Ryan bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. “We need to stop, Ry. Gotta meet everyone at the club,” he slurred, already sounding wrecked even though Ryan had barely  _ done anything _ . 

Ryan pulled away, lips spit-slick and shiny, and grinned with hooded eyes, glancing sheepishly at the purple-red bruise forming on Shane’s neck. “We’re not going to be able to explain that away.” 

Shane lifted a hand to his neck, fingers ghosting over the newly-formed hickey, and gave a goofy smile, head and heart filling with burning affection for his human. “I could heal it.” 

“Don’t,” Ryan barked out before tipping his head forward to rest it against Shane’s collarbone. “Want everyone to know that you’re mine.” 

Shane tried to ignore the flare of arousal at the possessiveness in Ryan’s tone, but inevitably failed, hips jerking forward of their own accord, pressing his hard on against Ryan’s stomach with a soft whine. 

“Oh, baby,” Ryan cooed, slipping a hand between them to rub at the front of Shane’s jeans, taking the edge off slightly. “You’re so wet for me. So hard. You sure you don’t want to skip out on this one?” 

Shane reluctantly shook his head. “You know they’ll ask questions that neither of us will be able to answer, so we’re better to go,” he got a conspiratory glint in his eyes, the pure black orbs darkening even further, and leant down to Ryan’s ear. “When we get home, you can bend me over the arm of the couch and have your wicked way with me.” 

His human let out a low whine, mouthing pathetically at the side of Shane’s neck, and clenched his fist in an attempt to cease his trembling. It only partially worked. 

“You can’t say things like that and expect me to be able to walk away, Shane,” Ryan grumbled, but still pushed away, turning on his heel and marching towards the door. 

Shane stayed for a moment to admire the flex of his thighs and ass as he moved, his tight jeans leaving nothing to the imagination. Shane licked his lips and drew in a deep breath to calm the raging storm within his abdomen, before pushing off the wall and following after his human. 

  
  
  
  


The interior of the club was an assault on Shane’s senses. The bright, flashing lights gave him a headache and the pounding, nonsensical music only added to the pain growing behind his eyes. The room smelt like sex, heady and dark, but there was an undertone of alcohol, simultaneously bitter and sweet. 

Ryan looked good under the fluorescent lights, but that was no change. He always looked good. He was sitting at a table with TJ and Mark, head tossed back and smiling wide as he laughed at something one of the men had said. Ryan had a beautiful smile, full of light just like his soul, and, even after six months of dating, Shane still felt drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. 

Ryan caught his gaze over the sea of bodies between them and turned that blinding smile on him, making Shane’s stomach do a funny jig. He flashed his True Eyes briefly, a suggestive smirk written across his lips, and winked when Ryan’s eyes darkened, depositing his empty glass on the bar behind him before slinking onto the dancefloor. 

He could feel Ryan’s eyes on him, the back of his neck burning from the attention, and it only seemed to feed the thrill of excitement that settled in his chest. Shane scanned the packed floor for a sufficient partner, grinning when he saw a man towards the centre of the crowd, wearing a white shirt that pulled tight over his muscular chest. 

He sidled up to the man, pressing himself up to the man’s back, and leant forward to yell into his ear. “Looking for a dance partner?” 

The man turned his head and grinned, scanning Shane’s face for a brief moment before his smile grew dirty. “If that someone looks like you, dollface, then sure.” 

Shane laughed, a filthy sounding thing, and rested his hands on the man’s hips, guiding him into a sensual grind to the beat of the music. It wasn’t long before the burning at the back of Shane’s neck grew in its intensity and, amidst the throngs of energy surrounding him, he felt Ryan’s bright, but filthy aura drawing closer. 

A hand reached from behind Shane, tapping the man on the shoulder, and a head soon ducked past too. “That’s my man that you’re dancing with, buddy.” 

The man went pale, eyes widening, and he stepped away quicker than the blink of an eye. “Sorry, man, if I’d have known.” 

Ryan grinned and shook his head. “No worries, my baby’s just a minx. Likes to rile me up.”

The man nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. “I know how that feels.” 

Ryan gave a false laugh and waited until the man disappeared back into the crowd to tug Shane away from the dancefloor and towards the table. “We’re going to say goodbye and then we’re going home. You’re lucky that I’m not just taking you to the bathroom to make you suck me off like the little slut that you are.” 

Shane made a wheezing noise, like the breath had been punched out of him, and his hips stuttered forwards, grinding his semi-erection into the small of Ryan’s back. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Ryan cooed, a dark sparkle in his eyes, “that’s the point.” 

With goodbye and lewd remarks- on the Team’s part- Ryan tugged Shane towards the exit, calling for a Lyft with one hand whilst the other stayed firmly wrapped around Shane’s fingers. 

  
  
  
  


Back at the apartment, Shane rummaged through his pocket, fingers shaking as he struggled to grasp at his keys, and ground back against Ryan when the man plastered himself against his back, craning his neck to suck at Shane’s shoulder, leaving another pretty mark alongside his one from earlier that evening. 

“Get the door open, baby,” Ryan rasped, making a show of pressing his hard on against Shane’s thigh. 

“‘M trying,” Shane growled through gritted teeth, fighting back a moan when Ryan snaked a hand up from his hips to stroke across his stomach. “But, you’re making it kinda hard, Ry.” 

Ryan snorted and buried his face between Shane’s shoulder blades. “ _ You’re  _ making  _ me _ kinda hard.”

Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’re delirious.” 

“No,” Ryan shook his head and shoved Shane through the door when he finally got it unlocked. “I’m turned on, there’s a difference.” 

The tall demon grinned and allowed himself to be manhandled through the living room, getting shoved down onto the couch. He sprawled across the cushions, lifting his arms above his head and stretching out in a suggestive pose, inviting Ryan to do his worst. 

“Fuck,” his human growled, eyes raking over Shane’s body, and the demon felt oddly exposed, even with all his clothes on. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Shane keened at the praise, eyelids fluttering, and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, dropping his gaze. “Please, Ryan.” 

Ryan wandered over, taking his time, and came to a stop in front of Shane, hands on his hips and eyes dark as he stared down. “What do you want?” 

“Anything,” he whimpered. “Everything.” 

His human smiled and flicked his gaze towards Shane’s jeans. “Pants off,” he ordered and Shane scrambled to comply, ripping off the tight trousers in one swooping movement. “So good for me. Get me the lube.” 

Shane focused on the bedroom, more specifically the bedside drawer, and clicked his fingers, the bottle of lube materialising in his palm. “Here.” 

Ryan plucked the bottle from his fingers and caught his wrist before he pulled away, pressing a tender kiss into his palm. “Thank you.” 

He let Shane’s hand go, smiling when it fell obediently back to his side; he knew better than to touch without permission. Ryan stripped his own jeans off and situated himself on the couch, kneeling over Shane’s thighs. The demon’s hands twitched, itching to reach out and touch, but he stayed deadly still, not wanting to provoke Ryan more than he already had. 

Ryan smiled at the show of restraint and leant down, pressing their lips together for the first time that evening. Shane let out a high-pitched whine, immediately leaning into the contact, and kissed back, letting his lips part when Ryan licked at his bottom lip. 

Ryan stroked their tongues together, moaning into Shane’s mouth as he blindly opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before snaking a hand behind himself. Shane pulled away when Ryan let out a shuddering gasp, two fingers pressed deep into his hole, stroking and twisting at the perfect angle to send shocks up his spine. 

The demon’s True Eyes were on display, too aroused to hide them, and he stared at Ryan with such devotion and amazement. “You’re incredible,” he murmured, his breath ghosting over Ryan’s lips, and he lifted a hand, intending to stroke himself to take the edge off, but stopped when his human slapped his hand away. 

“No, you don’t get to touch,” he snarled, sweat beading on his forehead and breaths coming in heavy pants as he grew more tightly strung with every pump of his fingers. “Wanna ride you.”

Shane smirked lazily. “I figured,” he drawled, but motioned for Ryan to continue. “Take it then, Ryan. It’s yours;  _ I’m  _ yours.” 

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed, pitching forward to press a soft kiss to Shane’s lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth for a brief moment. “You are.”

A few moments passed, Ryan’s small pants and moans and the slick sound of his fingers pumping in and out being the only noise in the quiet apartment. But, suddenly, it stopped and Ryan readjusted himself before dropping down onto Shane’s lap, taking him straight to the hilt with little strain. 

“FUCK!” Shane yelled, hands flying to Ryan’s hips before he could stop them and his dick twitched inside Ryan, the tight, wet heat surrounding him from all angles. “Shit! Ryan!”

Ryan moaned low in his throat, head thrown back in pleasure as his hips moved in small, tight circles. “You’re so big.” 

“Yeah,” Shane panted, rubbing soft patterns into Ryan’s hips, “and you took it all in one go. Honey, that had to burn.” 

“It’s okay,” Ryan murmured, his breath hitching as he rose up inch by inch, “I like the burn.” 

His human dropped back down again and Shane guided him with a tight, bruising grip on his hips, slower this time. Ryan let out a whimper, dropping his head forward to bite and lick at Shane’s exposed shoulder. 

“Shit,” Shane hissed, fingers clenching around Ryan’s hips in a desperate attempt to not buck upwards. 

Ryan got a dark glint in his eyes, something dangerous and mischievous that meant nothing good would follow, and leant down to Shane's ear. “Should get you a collar with my name on it,” he growled, licking around the shell of his ear before pulling his lobe between his teeth, sucking gently on it. “Make you wear it whenever we go out, so everyone knows who you belong to.” 

He punctuated the sentence with a harsh roll of his hips, groaning when the tip of Shane’s dick nudged against his prostate, and laughed breathlessly when Shane’s hips jumped at the sensation. 

Shane moaned unabashedly when Ryan clenched around him, grinding down with a filthy roll of his hips, and bucked his hips to meet Ryan halfway, no longer able to hold back. “I can’t, baby, I can’t.” 

“It’s okay,” Ryan soothed, coming a hand through his hair. “It’s okay. You can do it, baby. Fuck me, go on. Do it, Shane.” 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Shane hissed and gripped hard onto Ryan’s hips, holding him in place as he thrust up into him, angling his hips to nail his prostate each time. 

Ryan let out a loud, keening moan and snaked his hand down to wrap it around his leaking erection, smearing precum across his head with his thumb. He pumped himself in time with Shane’s punishing, bruising thrusts and squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure, jaw hanging open and moans tumbling from his lips. 

“That’s it,” Shane coaxed. “Scream for me. Let the whole neighbourhood know who makes you feel this good. Let them know.” 

And Ryan did. He dropped himself down as Shane thrust upwards, slamming into his prostate, and let out a loud, high-pitched cry of Shane’s name. His body went rigid, sparks shooting across his skin, and his fingers went numb, vision whiting out as his orgasm washed over him. 

He trembled as he came down from his high, blood rushing in his ears and brain fuzzy with post-orgasm floatiness, but still found the coherence to babble at Shane. “Come on,” he urged. “Come in me. Mark me up. Show them who I belong to. Show them that I’m yours. Come on, baby. Come for me.” 

Shane let out an inhumane growl and thrust into Ryan’s tight, wet heat, entire body convulsing as he came hard, fingernails digging into Ryan’s hips hard enough to leave tiny, crescent moons. 

They stayed there for a moment, Shane softening inside Ryan, but making no motion to move, and Ryan slumped against him, pressing loving kisses to his jugular. 

“Love you,” he slurred. “Love you so much.” 

Shane hummed softly, wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him close before he dropped a kiss into Ryan’s hair. “Love you too.” 

“You have to wear this again,” Ryan murmured, tugging at the hem of the navy-blue crop top. “You looked so good, baby.” 

“Yeah?” Shane breathed, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s temple and finally pulling out, much to Ryan’s displeasure. 

“Yeah, but I’m not to be held accountable for anything that I do when you do,” he warned. 

Shane chuckled and nodded, conjuring some wipes from the bathroom to clean them off. “Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

And, he really wouldn’t. Because sweet, perfect, not-so-innocent Ryan always made him feel like he’d hung the stars, even when he’d fallen from them decades ago. In Ryan’s eyes, he was special and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They give me life! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
